


Full Of Stories To Be Told

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, definitely gonna miss preschool!cake, hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes the quiet, but not as much as he likes Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Stories To Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from "Laughter Lines" by Bastille.

It's definitely past their bedtime, moonlight filtering through Luke's window and casting a soft glow across the darkened room.

 

Calum's lying next to him on the bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Mr. Hemmings had tacked onto the ceiling the night his family had moved into town. He's not speaking and neither is Luke — he'd taken to staring at Calum whenever he falls silent (or just staring at Calum in general), but if Calum noticed, he never said anything.

 

It's peaceful, and Luke finds himself shifting closer to the boy's side, thinking it would put him even more at ease — and he's right, he concludes, as the other's arms close around him, and he can't help but feel safe in the other's embrace.

 

It was an odd thought for someone as young as he was, and he didn't quite understand it. He just knew that he liked being in Calum's arms, knew that the older boy's hugs made him a lot happier than chocolate chip cookies did — which was saying a lot considering the fact that Luke thought those were the greatest things to ever exist.

 

But that was before he met Calum, of course. These days, he couldn't seem to care much about anything that didn't concern the brunet, and his brothers never missed a chance to say as much. That's not to say he paid them any mind, because for the most part, he was convinced that they were jealous of his friendship with Calum. Not everyone was as great a friend as Calum, after all, and certainly not those unruly boys his brothers played footy with —

 

"Cal?" it's followed by a yawn, the blonde cuddling further into the other's warmth as his eyes fluttered groggily.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You're my best friend."

 

A chuckle, and Calum's pressing a kiss onto Luke's hair.

 

"You're my best friend too, Lukey."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably gonna be the last one shot featuring preschool!cake. They would be getting older in future installments.


End file.
